Se hunden
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Este mundo ya no necesita dioses.


_A veces me da por escribir estas cosas...  
No sé, me llegó la idea._

 _He estado lo que va de la semana sin saber subirlo, no sabía si estaba perfecto o sólo escribí tonterías. Supongo que lo que me quedó me quedó, después de editarlo varias veces.  
Espero les guste o algo así._

* * *

 **Se hunden**

—Entonces, ¿es todo?— le preguntó Maui, siendo el único que aún iba a hacerle compañía. La diosa ahogó un sollozo—. Podría, si quieres, levantar una isla de allá.

—No... ya no.— susurró la diosa, lo más bajito que pudo, con un tono melodioso pero triste y muy cansado—. A ellos ya no les gusta que las islas aparezcan de la nada. Se acabó.

Ella estaba enferma, ella estaba sufriendo. Cada segundo ese dolor se sentía y no lo podía deshacer. Había noches en los que podían escucharse sonidos de llanto, pero ella trataba de contener sus lamentos para no ser escuchada, ellos no querían escucharla.

—¿Vas a rendirte?— le reclamó el semidiós, molesto con ella.

—Esto ya no es vida para mí, Maui.— dijo en un murmullo—. Ya no soy amada, ni recordada, ni respetada. Ya no puedo ayudar a nadie. Todo lo que hice con amor, todo lo que creé, todo ello va a desaparecer aunque yo siga aquí. Tan sólo siento tanto dolor... sólo quiero que el dolor desaparezca.

Había una vez un mundo en donde la gente ya no creía, un mundo muy diferente a las maravillas del pasado. Un mundo con gente que ya no buscaba tesoros, ni jardines, ni sueños. Y en ese mundo todo moría y a nadie le importaba.

—¡¿Si te vas quién va a proteger las islas?! ¡el océano está enfermo y yo ya no puedo hacer nada!— exclamó Maui, molesto por la situación y la decisión que había tomado ella.

Puede que no conozcas ese mundo, puede que no quieras verlo, pero en ese tiempo, en ese mundo, la gente era cruel con su hogar. En aquel tiempo nadie veía, todos andaban sin ver lo que causaban, todos vivían sin ver a quién mataban. La estaban matando a ella.

Te Fiti estaba muriendo y nadie lo notaba, todos la habían olvidado ya, así como olvidan las promesas de la infancia y el regalo que les dio la vida.

A veces se escuchaban, decían, sollozos en medio del mar. Cuando oían esto se asustaban, y se asustaban porque ya no conocían la magia. Como no conocían la magia, lo extraño les daba miedo. Por ello Te Fiti hacía lo que podía para sufrir en silencio, para hacer como que no existía, porque después de todo a los humanos ya no les hacían falta los dioses.

Con el tiempo todo se escondió, los monstruos marinos, los espíritus que solían guiar, incluso algunas estrellas ya no resplandecían en la noche. En ese mundo lo mágico y lo divino ya no era aceptado por ellos, ya no lo podían comprender. Por eso mismo, cuando abandonaron sus historias del pasado y decidieron preocuparse sólo por sí mismos, muerte fue todo lo que se les dio de destino.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo.— suspiró la diosa—. Hemos perdido tanto y hemos quedado tan solos en este cruel y vasto mundo. Todo lo que vimos y todos los que conocimos se han ido, incluso su legado. Yo debo irme con ellos.

—¡¿Y qué voy a hacer yo ahora?! ¡¿me quedaré solo aquí en un mundo que muere?! ¡Ya no hay nada para mí aquí!

—Sé que todo se ha ido, sé que también te estoy dejando, pero aquí ya no hay nada más para mí tampoco. Si pudiera, te llevaría conmigo...

—Te Fiti... Tal vez esto aún se pueda solucionar.— trató de animarla—. El mundo aún no muere.

Te Fiti no deseaba esto, siempre hacía lo que podía para otorgar la vida que ellos poco a poco iban aniquilando, pero nunca era suficiente. Podía sentirlo, quemándole en su interior, la agonía de sus preciadas islas. Esas islas que con mucho cariño había traído hace miles de años atrás, esas islas en las que los humanos que ahora no las valoran antes solían buscarlas y nombrarlas. Ahora desaparecían.

—Pero es inminente. Cuando la madre tierra llegue a su fin, así como yo ahora, todo lo que hemos hecho los dioses se perderá. No deberías quedarte a verlo morir.

La diosa de vez en cuando se dirigía al océano y con tristeza preguntaba por qué se tragaba sus preciadas islas, pero el océano no tenía la culpa, Te Fiti lo sabía. Ella sabía lo mucho que sufría su amado amigo el mar, lo dolido que estaba igual que ella.

La esperanza los iba dejando, ya no había ninguna luz en su camino, todo lo que quedaba era una supervivencia a la que se le terminaba el sentido.

—No hagas esto. Resiste un poco más, no te cuesta nada.— insistió—. Ella no te regresó el corazón para que te rindieras.

Ese mundo ya no necesitaba a los dioses, ya no necesitaba a Te Fiti, ese mundo la rechazaba.

El dolor era tan intenso y tan amargo que nadie podría culparla.

La gigantesca y magnifica diosa cerró los ojos, con añoranza y tristeza recordó a cierta joven de hace cientos de años.

—Yo aún la recuerdo, recuerdo su nombre y recuerdo quién era yo. Tan sólo si los humanos fueran más como ella, quizá esto no hubiera tenido que haber sido. Pero ya no está. Mi lugar es allá ahora.

Maui suspiró con tristeza, sabiendo que no podría detenerla. El cielo se llenó de nubes grises y una fuerte tormenta agitó el mar; el océano estaba triste también.

—Entonces esto es una despedida.— le dijo el semidiós—. Me quedaré un poco más, hasta que llegue el final y entonces te seguiré.

—Hasta entonces.— con una sonrisa devastada, la diosa inclinó la cabeza y llorando tuvo un último pensamiento—. Será lindo verla otra vez, ¿no?, y ver cómo era todo antes de esto, otra vez.

Había terminado para Te Fiti, había decidido ya no seguir prologando su inevitable muerte. Las memorias de un mundo donde los humanos cruzaban el océano y agradecían por sus islas y la vida que les había brindado, le dieron paz. Deseó tanto poder ver ese mundo una vez más.

Quizá no conozcas este mundo, donde lo que los dioses y lo que protegen muere, quizá no tengas la suerte de verlo. Tienes suerte de no vivir en ese mundo que te cuento.

En aquel tiempo, en ese mundo, la suciedad de los humanos atacó al padre cielo, debilitándolo lo suficiente como para ya no podernos proteger del sol. Allá, muy lejos, donde todo es frío, el hielo no pudo mantenerse y cayó al mar. El mar, triste y enfermo por el veneno que caía sobre él, no pudo hacer nada cuando, sin querer, iba consumiendo las pequeñas islas de su amiga. Matándola lentamente.

Y de esa forma su corazón se apagó.


End file.
